Reader Requests
by aspire2write
Summary: Have a plot bunny that's been running through your head? Want to see your favorite characters in a certain situation? Want to see a specific event from one of my existing stories? Let me know, and I'll try to write it up for you.
1. Chapter 1

Most of you know, I'm taking a bit of a hiatus to work on the _Whirlwind_ rewrite. However, I don't want to only focus on _Whirlwind_ while I'm away. I think the reason _Gradual Healing_ was so successful for me was because I had side projects going throughout it too. I wasn't overwhelmed with the story.

So, I want to do that again. I'm not sure I feel up to doing contests, which made me think about how I would get the plots. I've decided I want them from you. You tell me what to write, and I'll write it (up to 2,000 words).

Have a plot bunny that's been running through your head? Want to see your favorite characters in a certain situation? Want to see a specific event from one of my existing stories? Let me know, and I'll try to write it up for you.

Send me a PM with your ideas for a one-shot, that way no one knows what's to come. Below is an example of what I need. You can copy this into a message if you want. Be specific about what you want! Just keep in mind that this is a one-shot, not a full story. Don't give me something that can't be covered in approximately 2,000 words (that's not a lot). For an idea of how long that is, check out "Waking to a New Life." :)

Pairing:

Stand-Alone or Existing Story (which):

Summary:

**Completed stories will be posted on my Author Page under "Reader Request."**


	2. Captive, plot by dreampills

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Captive**_

Bella curled into a tighter ball and pressed against the counter wall trying to make herself as small as possible. 'Joe's' temper was wearing thin, and she didn't want to be the next target. He'd already proved how volatile he could get when he punched Nancy, the teller that had worked at First National Bank since she moved to Seattle four years ago to attend college, the woman who had essentially adopted Bella, in the face for asking to go to the bathroom.

"NO!" The man yelled into the phone. "I told you what I want! Get me a half a million dollars and an unmarked car. As soon as you get me that, I'll release some of the hostages, not a minute before! Got me? Otherwise you're gonna have some not so…healthy people in here." She flinched when he slammed the received down. "Fucking hell!"

He started pacing the floor like he had been for the past half hour. She and the other seven hostages were lined against the teller counter out of sight of the windows. Today had been much of a waiting game. It wasn't like in the shows. Much of the time, they sat in silence waiting. For what, they weren't sure, but they waited.

It was closing in on 6:00PM, and they'd been taken hostage around 10:00AM. No food had been delivered, no water, and the air had been cut off. With no air or breeze, the summer heat was stifling. Joe, as he'd taken to calling himself, turned and eyed the eight of them. When his eyes settled on Nancy once again, Bella felt her blood run cold. That was not a good look. Her heart accelerated when he took a step closer.

"You." He pointed at Nancy with a sneer. Bella reached to her side and grabbed Nancy's hand tightly. "It'll be you. Get up. They need proof that I'm serious."

"No," Bella heard herself whispering without comprehension. Nancy's grip tightened as Joe looked at Bella curiously. "Don't do this, please."

"Please?" Joe began mocking her in a high-pitched whiney voice. "Please, don't do this. There's another way. Don't hurt us. Please." The phone rang again. Joe answered it distractedly. "What? No, I told you what I wanted! Do I need to do something to prove I'm serious?" He hung up more agitated that earlier. "You, get up." He pointed to gun at Nancy. Bella acted without thinking. She stood and moved in front of Nancy.

"Leave her out of this," Bella said in her strongest voice but it waivered at the end. "Please."

"I want her. Now move." He leveled the gun with her head. She thought her heart might pound of her chest if she didn't hyperventilate first. The other hostages were murmuring, but she tried to block them out. If she could stay alive for the next five minutes, she would be fine. She was sure of it.

"No. Please, whatever you are going to do, do it to me instead." Charlie was going to kill her when he found out what she'd done; if she were still alive at least.

"Bella," Nancy whimpered from behind her.

Joe grabbed Bella by the arm and yanked her to him. She stumbled over her feet and into his chest. He turned her so her back was to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her chest, held her throat in his hand, and pushed her towards the front glass doors. She felt the barrel of the gun bite into her temple, and though she tried to fight it, a tear slipped down her cheek. He used her as a shield to ensure his safety. He had her unlock the door and open it slowly. He moved forward a foot staying in the doorway and relative safety.

"Which one of you's Emmett?" Joe yelled. Bella whimpered as her brother stepped forward. She had no idea he'd been the hostage negotiator, but she wasn't surprised. This was his district. Charlie really was going to kill her.

"That'd be me," he said evenly. He wouldn't give himself away, but Bella knew he was struggling seeing her in danger. "I'm talking with the Mayor now, Joe. We're working on the money."

"You best not be messin' with me! I'm ain't in the mood to be jerked around." He tightened his grip on Bella's throat cutting off her oxygen. She opened her mouth and gaped like a fish fighting for air.

"Now, now, Joe." He held up his hands in placation. "Let's not get hasty."

"I told you I'd prove I'm serious."

"We believe you, we believe you. Now let up on her. We got the message."

Bella sucked in a deep breath when his fingers contracted. She coughed immediately almost doubling over. Joe tried to keep her flailing under control, and finally unable to subdue her, pulled his hand back and slammed the butt of the gun against her temple. She yelped at the sudden pain. Stunned, she grew still as her surroundings tilted and her vision blurred.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" she heard someone yell as Joe dragged her backwards. She vaguely heard the lock slam into place before she was moving again.

Suddenly, her body felt light. Too late, she realized she'd been shoved. Still dizzy from the blow, she couldn't steady herself. She stuck her arms out and cried out again when she made contact with the floor. She heard something crack and there was a searing pain in her arm before her shoulder and subsequently her temple took the brunt of her fall. She rolled onto her back with a groan as her vision swam again this time coupled with nausea.

"Don't move!" Joe yelled. She heard someone shuffling then she felt a hand settle on her arm softly.

"Just let me check her, make sure she's okay," a soft velvety voice said.

"What good are you gonna do?"

"I'm a doctor. Please, just let me help her." She heard a grunt and the hand on her arm moved toward her wrist. She whimpered at the pressure. She'd broken it. "Ma'am, what's your name?"

"She's Bella," Nancy whispered. That was probably her smoothing Bella's hair, Bella decided.

"Thank you, Nancy, but let's have Bella answer, alright? I need to make sure she's coherent and lucid."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You're just worried about your friend. I understand. Now, Bella, can you tell me your full name?" She tried to focus on his face, but her vision wouldn't focus.

"B-Bella Marie S-" She cut herself off before revealing her last name. If Emmett had given his, she didn't want Joe to make the connection. It would make both of them more vulnerable. "Smith. Bella Marie Smith."

"Okay, Miss Smith, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. I'm going to make sure you're okay. Can you tell me what month's your birthday?"

"S-September." Her eyes started to focus, but the throb in her temple was still intense. The first thing she noticed was a pair of kind, vibrant green eyes. When he realized she could see him, he smiled reassuringly then looked away.

"Joe, I need some clean towels to stop the bleeding. Can you please send someone to the restroom for them?"

"No! No one leaves, damnit."

"I…I have a handkerchief," an older man said. "Will that help?"

"Yes," Edward said and took the proffered gift. He pressed it against the gash, and Bella sucked in a breath as the pain intensified. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but I've got to do this, okay?" She whimpered. "Nancy, please hold this here. I need to check her arm." Bella felt gentler fingers press against her temple. She closed her eyes. She felt tired, just wanted to sleep. "Miss Smith, I need you to open your eyes." She told him she was fine, but he wouldn't listen. "Open your eyes for me. Come on, Bella, open your eyes." She cracked them open slowly. His eyes were scrunched in worry.

"I'm fine," she whispered. He smiled.

She tried to think of distractions as the doctor checked and stabilized her arm. Joe hovered the whole time, probably worried they'd try something. Once she'd been assessed and treated though, the doctor took back over for Nancy and stayed at her side. Joe paced the lobby and ignored the phone calls for the next two hours. He finally answered around 8:15 fed up and out of patience.

"I told you what I wanted," he said deathly calmly. "I gave you plenty of time. I showed you how serious I was, and you still didn't get together my money. Because of that, I'm gonna have to shoot someone." Two people began crying, and Nancy ran her fingers through Bella's hair. Bella, still lying down due to doctor's orders, tried to turn her head to look at their captor. Dr. Cullen held her neck in place. He feared she could have an injury, and moving her head could worsen it. She watched him in her periphery. "Just remember, this is your fault. I gave you plenty of warning and time. You brought this on yourself." He turned back to look at the eight of them. "Who should it be? Maybe it'll be Nancy. Maybe it'll be the Bank Manager." Bella felt her heart drop when his eyes landed on hers. "Maybe it'll be poor little Bella." She could heard her brother yell on the other end. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but she knew he'd be beside himself. "Sister?" Joe asked with surprise, and she closed her eyes. "Yeah. I think Bella will do."

She heard him replace the receiver softly and tried not to cry. _Lord, please don't let Emmett think this is his fault. _She hadn't prayed in a long time, but she figured it couldn't hurt. _Don't let him feel guilty. _She heard the gun cock and her breath stuttered. She opened her eyes to see the doctor looking at her reassuringly. She just wanted to walk out of here. She just wanted to see her family one more time. The murmurs grew louder, and she began to shake.

"I'll tell your brother you were brave," Joe said.

"Don't do this," Dr. Cullen said beside her as he turned his attention to Joe. "If you shoot her, you won't be able to deal your way out of this. You have options right now. You pull that trigger, and there's no going back."

"Do you really think I have options?" Joe spat. "I knew the minute I walked through those doors it was over. You know what they say…go big or go home."

Everyone screamed at the unexpected sound of the glass doors blowing up. Joe, startled, spun around quickly and squeezed the trigger. The bullet, since he was on the move, missed Bella. It didn't however, miss Edward. He grunted and folded over Bella's body. He gritted his teeth against the pain and shielded Bella as best her could. He could hear at least four sets of feet rush into the bank. Not much later, he heard another shot. He feared another of them had been hit, but this shot's sound was softer.

"He's down, gun secure," he heard a voice say. Edward looked up to see Joe on the ground being held by two SWAT members, according to their vests. He sat up and cursed at the pain radiating from his shoulder. He didn't let go of Bella's neck.

"Miss Smith, everything's going to be okay," he tried to assure her. She cracked her eyes open to see his looking at her with concern. Red caught her eye, and she looked down at his shoulder then gasped.

"You're hurt," she wheezed. She heard people rushing around them, but she couldn't focus on anything other than the blood. "Oh God, you've been shot." She tried to sit up, but he shook his head.

"Don't move. You can't move until the paramedics get here. Okay? Promise me."

"Okay."

"We need the medics," someone yelled in the background. Bella felt the tears well up. It was over.

"Hey, you're doing great," Dr. Cullen assured her with a smile. It was more a grimace though. The pain was overwhelming, and he could feel himself getting weaker. He was losing a lot of blood. "We're gonna be outta hear in no time."

She was overwhelmed when two sets of hands came into view. Someone took over for the doctor, holding Bella's neck stable. Another pair of hands reached for Edward and guided him away. Someone was asking her questions: her name, her age, any medical conditions, allergies? Someone else slid a brace around her neck. Cool air hit her wound and she hissed as the pain doubled. Then there was a burning sensation. Too much, it was too much.

"BELLS!" she recognized her brother's frantic voice. "Bella!" Seconds later, he was in her line of vision and the tears came fast. "Bells, are you okay?"

"Bubba," she choked out.

"I'm right here, Bells. I'm so sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry." She wanted to tell him there was nothing to be sorry about, but she couldn't speak over her sobs. "They're going to take you to the hospital, and I'll be right behind ya, sis. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"Dr. Cullen?" Emmett looked over to the only other injured person.

"They're taking good care of him." He turned back and tried to hide it, but his countenance was grim. She screamed when they lifted her onto the stretcher. The jarring motion sent a searing pain through her arm. "It's okay, Bells. They're gonna take care of you. I'm so sorry." She could see the agony in his eyes and wanted to erase it.

"We're taking her to Harborview Medical," she heard someone say.

"They're gonna take care of you, Bells. I'll be right behind you. Don't worry." Her fear grew as she was pulled away from her brother.

"W-wait. No! Emmy, what's going on?" He rushed to her side and took her hand. She registered a small prick but ignored it.

"It's okay, Bells. They're gonna take care of you."

"B-but…Emmy, where, what, when-"

"It's gonna be okay, Bells. Just do as they say. I'm right behind you. I'll be right there with you. I promise. Everything's gonna be just fine."

~*DP*~

Edward woke slowly. He felt groggy, his limbs heavy, and his mouth was so dry. Slowly, the room around him registered, and he knew he was in recovery. He laid still when the room began to spin and wondered how long he'd been in surgery. There was a dull ache coming from his left shoulder, but he could bear it. He just hoped everything had gone well. He'd just began his residency, and he was not ready to give up being a doctor.

"You're awake," a woman's voice called from beside him. He turned slowly to see a woman in scrubs reading a chart. She smiled at him kindly. "I'm Dr. Jelsma. I'm the surgeon that operated on your shoulder."

"Dr. Edward Cullen," he introduced himself and held his hand out to shake.

"It's nice to meet you doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Like the anesthesia's slowly wearing off. Can I get some ice chips and crackers?" She nodded and asked a passing nurse for the items. "How did it go?"

"Really well. You're lucky the shot just missed the brachial artery. No major damage was sustained, and you'll be able to be back in the hospital in a few weeks. This isn't going to end your career." He let out a relieved breath. Everything was going to be fine.

Dr. Jelsma indulged him and answered all the questions he had. He also asked to look over his chart, which she obliged. He tried not to be too overbearing or ask too many questions. He really was happy to be fine and eventually convinced himself that's all he needed to know. He was a little perturbed that she was requiring he stay overnight for observation. He'd lost a lot of blood, and she wanted that monitored for the next few hours. She said he'd be moved to a private room within the next half hour where his parents could see him and the detectives could question him. He groaned at the thought.

Once he had been moved to the second floor, he waited for the ensuing freak out. His mother was probably beside herself. When his best friend, Jasper, had decided to become a cop, he briefly considered it. When he mentioned it to his parents, and then his mother freaked out. She was adamant that he do something safer, where he wouldn't get shot. Now, here he was, in the hospital for the very thing she feared the most. As if on cue, the door swung open forcefully, and his mother looked at him frantically with a tear-stained face.

"Oh, Edward," she choked out then hurried to his side and hugged him softly. As soon as she touched him, she began crying again.

"Mom, it's okay," he tried to assure her as he patted her back softly. "I'm fine. There were no major complications, and I'll be back to work in a few weeks. Everything's going to be fine."

"Esme, dear," his father comforted as he pulled her away gently. Edward would never say anything, but he could see the pain on his son's face as she clung to him. "Be gentle with his shoulder."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Carlisle, check the chart. Make sure everything's okay." He smiled at his son apologetically but did as he was told. He came back to their side and took Edward's hand in his own.

"I'm very glad you're okay." Edward could hear the emotion behind his words and knew he'd had a rough time too. He nodded back with a tight smile.

"Honey, what happened?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. Two people walked in with suits, introducing themselves as Detective Crowley and Detective Briggs. They needed to take his statement. His parents offered to leave, but he asked them to stay. He'd just have to repeat himself later, and this would save time. He spent the next hour recounting the events of the very long day and answering questions. At the end, he took their card and promised to call if he remembered anything else.

"Wait," he said as they turned to leave. "Miss Smith, is she okay?" He worried about her since he woke up. He couldn't get her off his mind.

"Miss Smith?" Detective Briggs questioned.

"Yes, Miss Smith. The woman that was hurt."

"Oh! You mean Miss Swan." Edward could have sworn she said Smith. "She's going to be fine. Our hostage negotiator was actually her brother. She gave a false last name so the gunman wouldn't connect them." Edward smiled.

"Smart woman."

"Yes, she is. The doctor's say she'll be fine. She was asking about you, too."

"Where is she?" From the corner of his eye, he saw his parents look at each other curiously.

"She was brought here as well, staying overnight. That's all I can tell you."

"Of course. I'm sorry. Have a good night, detectives."

"You too, Dr. Cullen." His mom came back to his side as soon as the door was closed.

"You need to get some rest," his mom said as she fussed over him. He just shook his head.

"I'm not tired," he explained. "Dad, can you find out what room Miss Swan is in? I'd like to go check on her."

"Are you sure? You need to rest. You're supposed-"

"Please, Dad. I need to see for myself that she's okay." Carlisle sighed and reluctantly agreed. He was his mother's son after all, and he would find a way himself if Carlisle didn't.

"Give me a little while. I'll see what I can do."

An hour later, Carlisle had found Miss Swan and found a wheelchair. It was the only way he'd agree to Edward leaving the room. Reluctantly, he got into the wheelchair and let his dad push him down the hall. He noted that she was apparently only four doors down. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. The door opened to a tall, muscled man in a suit. He looked at Edward curiously then recognition dawned.

"Dr. Cullen, hi," he said. "Come in." He stepped back and held the door open. Carlisle pushed him inside. Edward looked over at the bed to see the woman sleeping. "She's okay." He turned back to the man at his side. "They stitched up her gash, cast her arm, and immobilized her shoulder. Her wrist broken and she tore her rotator cuff. They took her to surgery to fix it and said she'd be okay after Physical Therapy." Edward nodded. He would have to do PT as well.

"I'm glad she's going to be okay."

"Me too." The tall man held his hand out. "I'm sorry. I'm Emmett Swan, Bella's big brother." Edward shook the proffered hand. "Edward Cullen. This is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Family thing, huh?" he asked as he shook Carlisle's hand who smiled and nodded. They all turned when a groan came from the bed. Emmett went back to his sister's side as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Izzy. How ya doing?"

"My head hurts," she whispered. Edward started to roll towards the bed. When Carlisle noticed he pushed him forward. Edward grabbed her chart from the end of the bed and flipped through it. "Hey." Edward looked up when her surprised voice registered. She was looking at him with a smile. "You're okay."

"I am," he assured her. "It looks and sounds like you need some more fentanyl." She scrunched her eyes in confusion. "It's your pain medication. I think you need another dose." She smiled and nodded.

"Emmett and I will go find your doctor," Carlisle said wanting to give them some privacy. "We'll be back in a few minutes." They left quietly, and Edward turned back to the woman in the bed. He noted that she had developed a black eye and internally winced. She was probably in a lot of pain.

"I was worried about you," she said quietly. He used the side of the bed to pull himself closer to her then rested his forearm against the side of the bed. "No one would tell me anything. They just kept saying you were in good hands."

"I'm fine. The shot missed anything vital, so it'll be fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she said sincerely. "I'm very grateful for what you did for me."

"Please, it's Edward." She reached over and laid her hand on his. He felt his hand tingle.

"Thank you," She squeezed his hand. He turned his over and squeezed back. "Edward."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan." She scrunched her nose. He laughed at how cute she looked.

"Bella. Just Bella."

"Bella." She smiled as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Bella!"They both jumped as the door slammed against the wall. A small blur flew past Edward and hugged Bella quickly.

"Oh God, Alice, let go," Bella said painfully. The girl pulled back like she'd been burned.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bella held her breath as the pain started to subside.

"Babe, she just had surgery. You have to be gentle." Edward turned to the familiar voice at the door. "Edward! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jasper," Edward greeted his best friend.

"Shit, what happened?" he asked as he honed in on the bandages by his shoulder. "Wait. What are you doing here? How do you know Bella?"

"We were both at the bank today."

"What happened to you both?"

"It's all my fault," Bella said raspy. Edward looked over to see tears shining in her eyes.

"No, it's not," Edward said with conviction as he took her hand in his. "None of it was your fault. He was responsible for everything that happened."

"He was after me, not you."

"It's not your fault, Bella. It was an accident. I'm okay. I'm going to be fine. I promise. Don't blame yourself, okay?" She sniffed but nodded. "So, you two know Bella?" He looked back at his best friend.

"She's my best friend," Alice said. "She doesn't always claim me, but she's stuck with me." She looked to Bella with a smile who rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile.

"How do you know them?" Bella asked Edward.

"Jasper and I have been friends since high school," Edward told her. "I went to Baltimore for Medical School but came back for Residency."

"He's been back about a month," Jasper said. "We were gonna have a dinner or something to introduce you to everyone in a week or so. Guess y'all did that for us."

"Bells?" They all turned to the frantic voice at the door. Edward knew who the older man was immediately. Bella was a spitting image of him, albeit feminine. "Baby girl?" Alice and Jasper stepped back. Edward was going to push away, but neither of them had released the other's hand. "Are you okay?" He walked over quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. Edward pulled his hand away. Bella tightened her grip and looked at him fearfully. Her cheeks tinged pink again before she let go.

"I'm fine, Dad," Bella tried to reassure him. He reached forward and cupped her cheek, inspecting her eye and temple.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I promise. I'm just a little banged up."

"Banged up does not mean surgery. What happened?"

"Dad, it's nothing to worry about."

"She's got a broken wrist, a torn rotator cuff, and the head wound is just superficial," Edward said. He pulled the chart open again to take a look. "She's only here overnight. She'll be released tomorrow with instructions to take it easy for a few weeks then start Physical Therapy." He looked up when he heard Charlie turn on the bed to look at him. He smiled in reassurance. "She should make a full recovery if she does what the doctor says."

"That's good news. Great news." He held his hand out to shake. "Charlie Swan."

"Dr. Edward Cullen." He shook her father's hand. "I'm not your daughter's doctor though." Charlie looked back at Bella for answers.

"Edward was in the bank today, too. He took care of me when…when I broke my wrist." Charlie turned back to Edward.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby girl." Edward smiled. "Were you hurt too?" He nodded toward his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I just have to do some PT, full recovery." The door opened and Emmett and Carlisle came in with a nurse.

"Well aren't we popular," the nurse said with a smile. She walked over to the IV and administered the pain meds. "It may make you a bit sleepy, now hon. Just rest."

"Did you tear up your shoulder?" Charlie asked Edward again. He started to answer, but Bella interrupted him.

"It's my fault. I got him shot," she said regretfully.

"Bella, I told you it wasn't your fault. You couldn't control what he did," Edward said as he reached forward and squeezed her hand. He waited until she nodded before he let go. "I'll go back to my room, give you time with your family. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I appreciate it. Please take care." She looked over at Alice and Jasper. "I guess I'll be seeing you around." He smiled and nodded.

"Good night, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

~*DP*~

Bella walked into Apex Sports Rehabilitation and tried not the laugh. The idea of her playing sports was definitely laughable. Only she could avoid them like the plague and still end up with a popular sports injury. She approached the front desk where a sweet-looking older woman sat typing on a computer. She looked up as Bella stopped in front of her.

"I'm Mrs. Cope," the woman told Bella with a friendly smile. She could tell the girl was nervous and wanted to put her at ease. "How can I help you?"

"I have an appointment for 11:30," Bella told her.

"And what's your name, dear?"

"Bella Swan." The woman typed on the computer then grabbed some papers handing them to Bella.

"I need you to fill these out, and bring them back to me. Once we get that taken care of, I'll let the therapist know you're in. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella carried the clipboard and pen and took a seat in the corner. She rested the clipboard on her knees and held the pen in her left hand. This was going to take a while. She started with her name and grimaced at the poor penmanship when she was done. She looked up when the door dinged signaling another customer. She fought the smile when she saw who it was.

"Edward Cullen?" Mrs. Cope said with a smile. Bella found it curious that the older woman knew him.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope," he said smoothly. Bella could listen to him talk all day. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, sweetie. Are you back in town for a while? I bet your parents are glad to see you. Johns Hopkins is mighty far away." Edward laughed and Bella's eyebrows rose. Johns Hopkins; she was no expect about medicine, but she knew that school was one of the best.

"I'm back for good. I hope. I just started my residency at Virgina Mason. Once that's complete, I'm hoping Dad will think about opening a private practice with me." She handed over paperwork as she smiled at him proudly.

"That would be wonderful." She looked around as if checking to make sure the coast was clear. "When that happens, give me a call. I think I've got enough experience to be the receptionist." Edward laughed but nodded.

"Of course."

"Fill those out for me, sweetie."

"Yes, Mrs. Cope." Edward turned to take a seat and caught Bella staring. His smile grew as he walked over and took a seat beside her. "Fancy seeing you here. Good morning, Bella."

"Hello, Edward," she said with a smile.

They'd seen each other a few times the past two weeks because of Jasper and Alice. With Edward off work for a few weeks and Bella pretty useless without the use of her dominant arm, they both were spending time with their best friends. Since their best friends happened to be dating, it put them together often. Bella enjoyed getting to know Edward, and unbeknownst to her, he enjoyed getting to know her. A few times they'd even found themselves talking, only to look around and discover Alice and Jasper no longer in the room.

"How's the paperwork coming along?" Edward asked as he began to fill his own out. She envied that he could move so quickly. If the word lucky could be used in the situation, that's what she'd call him. His dominant arm had been spared.

"Slow," she grumbled. "It looks like chicken scratch. Why couldn't it have been my other arm?"

"Here." Edward took the clipboard from her hands. "Alright, address?" Bella smirked.

"Are you trying to find out where I live, Dr. Cullen?" Edward rolled his eyes but couldn't fight his smile.

"No, Miss Swan. I'm trying to fill your paperwork out for you. Now, give me your address."

Bella spent the next ten minutes answering medical questions. Edward was kind enough to skip and that could be embarrassing. Once complete, he handed it back telling her to check it over, answer any questions left blank, and sign where appropriate. He then filled out his own paperwork. Bt the time he was done, Bella had signed the last of her own. He took the clipboard from her and took both their paperwork back to Mrs. Cope. They only had to wait another few minutes.

"They're ready for you both," Mrs. Cope said. Edward helped Bella to her feet then placed his hand on the small of Bella's back. She shivered at the contact.

"Cold?" Edward asked. She could only shake her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded at him with a smile.

"Tell Carlisle I said hi, and please tell Esme that George and I would love to have them over for dinner soon."

"I will, Mrs. Cope."

Bella was surprised to find that Edward and she had the same appointments over the next four weeks. Slowly, her shoulder improved. Much to her delight, she could write again after a week and a half. That lifted her spirits considerably. She continued to spend time with Alice, though she wouldn't admit that it was to see Edward. He was still spending time with Jasper, so they crossed paths often.

After three weeks of therapy, she finally confided in Alice that she liked Edward. He'd spent their therapy sessions talking to her, ensuring she wasn't overdoing herself. They spent time together with Alice and Jasper and had even met for coffee a couple times. They never went on an actual date and neither made a move. Bella wanted Edward too, but after a while she decided he just wanted to be friends. She could live with that.

"Bella," Alice said exasperatedly. "The man clearly likes you." Bella had just told Alice how she thought Edward just wanted to be friends.

"Yes," Bella agreed causing Alice to beam. "As a friend." Her smile slipped into a scowl.

"No. He likes you as more than a friend. You're always together, he arranged to have your PT sessions at the same time, and I've seen the way her looks at you."

"First, we're together because of you and Jasper. Second, he didn't arrange the therapy sessions to-"

"Bull!" Alice yelled. "He talked to Jasper to find out which Therapist you'd be going to. Then he called to schedule his own telling them it had to be at the same time as yours." Bella didn't know what to say. She didn't want to get her hopes up just to be let down. She changed subjects to get Alice off the topic. She could think about it later.

Three weeks later, both were evaluated at their final session. Bella was happy to get the all clear. She had to continue her home exercises for a few weeks, but her trips to the office were done. She waited in the lobby for Edward since he'd driven her there. Less than ten minutes later, he walked in with a wide grin.

"All clear," he said proudly. "I can get back in the OR."

"That's great," Bella told him enthusiastically as she hugged him. She squeaked when he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. He lowered her back down gently and pulled back still beaming.

"Let's go celebrate." Bella looked down at herself. She was in jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She wasn't exactly in celebrating clothes. "You look perfect, Bella. Come on. Celebrate with me." She smiled at the sly comment.

"Okay."

"Mrs. Cope, I'll see you around." The older woman smiled brightly.

"Of course, sweetie. Have a good evening."

"Bye, Mrs. Cope," Bella said softly.

"Bye, Bella dear. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around as well." Bella flushed when Mrs. Cope winked conspiratorially. Edward either ignored it or didn't acknowledge it. He grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Come on. I know where I wanna go." Bella giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Where's that?"

"You'll see."

Bella rolled her eyes but followed him to the car. He opened the door and helped her in. She loved the chivalrous things he did without thought. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed somewhere only he knew. She asked about his residency, something they hadn't talked about much. He wasn't secretive, it was just a sore subject since he was currently doing a lot of paperwork. He'd be back at it soon though.

"Here we are," he said as he pulled into the parking lot of a small sports bar. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but they've got great beer and the burgers are fantastic." Bella smiled. She was glad it was something low key.

He opened her door and helped her out, held the door open for her, and placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her to a booth. He did that a lot, and almost every time, she shivered; like now. He rubbed his thumb in circles driving her crazy before she sat down and he slid into the booth opposite her. He handed her a menu from behind the salt and peppershakers and took one for himself.

"The Cattleman's burger is good, and so is the chicken burger," he said with an excited smile. She browsed the menu before setting it down. "Know what you want?"

"The Cattleman's, and I was thinking about trying their Sweet Potato Fries," Bella said.

"What about a drink?"

"What's good? I'm feeling adventurous." He smiled his crooked smile.

"I'll surprise you. I gotta go to the bar to order. I'll be back in a minute."

She watched him walk away…okay, she watched his ass as she walked away. She loved seeing him in a suit, but he was just as yummy in jeans and a polo. He looked back at her when he reached the bar and winked. She lowered her head to use her hair as a curtain. He'd caught her several times just staring. It was pathetic. He finally made his way back to their table and slid a bottle in front of her.

"Shiner Bock?" she asked as she read the yellow label.

"It's a Texas beer. This place carries a lot of different beers," he said as he showed her his own. "This Ranger is a Colorado specialty. Both are really good. Go ahead. Try it." Bella raised the bottle to her lips and took a healthy swig. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So?"

"It's good," she conceded.

"See?" He took a drink of his own. "Wanna try this?" He held the bottle towards her. She took it expecting to like it. Edward laughed at the look on her face. "Okay, not the Ranger." She shook her head as she tried to wash out the taste with her Shiner. By the time the taste was clear, her beer was pretty much depleted. "Sorry. You never know until you try though."

"True. Just remember that, and don't get it for me again." Edward smiled, but this time it looked nervous.

"So, there will be a next time?" She watched while he ran a finger around the rim of his bottle and wouldn't meet her eyes. Her smile grew. He was nervous. Edward Cullen, _Dr. Edward Cullen_ was nervous.

"I don't know," she said lightly. He looked up to see her smirking. "What's in it for me?" When Edward answered, he wasn't cocky or teasing. He just shrugged and answered directly.

"Me." Bella's smirk melted into a small smile.

"Yes. I'd like for there to be a next time." Their moment was interrupted by a woman setting their burgers and fries in front of them.

"Can I get ya anything else?" she asked the two of them.

"Another Shiner and ketchup," Edward said. "Please."

"Comin' right up."

Bella didn't even register when a new beer was set down next to her. She was engrossed in Edward's stories of the ER. He'd done a short rotation there but knew it wasn't for him. He was still set on opening a General Practice with his father…if he could entice him away from his Chief of Staff position at Seattle Children's. Once they were full, they pushed their plates aside and grabbed the new bottles that were placed on the table.

"You have a beautiful smile," Edward said almost out of the blue when they were halfway through dinner. Bella bit her lip to try to contain her grin. "You seem happy."

"I am happy," Bella said.

"What about?" Bella debated whether she wanted to say anything. Since the alcohol had given her liquid courage, she went with the truth.

"You like me." She rolled her eyes at how juvenile it sounded. "It's just very nice to know it's not one-sided."

"Are you kidding?" She looked at him curiously. "I can't believe I'm about to admit this." He ran a hand over his face before meeting her eyes. "I thought you were beautiful the first instant I saw you in the bank. You were two people ahead of me in line. We had been waiting about fifteen minutes, and I'd finally mustered up the courage to talk to you when that man came in."

"Really?" He nodded as he chuckled at the memory.

"I felt like I was seventeen again. My heart was pounding, my palms were sweaty, and I was so worried my voice would crack." Bella giggled at the image. "Hey, do you really have to make fun?"

"I'm sorry." She tried to control her reaction but couldn't hold in the lap. "P-please continue." He shook his head but pushed forward.

"You were so beautiful, and I knew if I didn't say something to you, I'd regret it. I'd convinced the person in front of me to switch spots and had literally reached forward to tap you on the shoulder before he stormed in."

"What were you going to say?" Bella took another swig of beer and rested her chin in her palm. She was enjoying his embarrassment immensely.

"I have no idea. I considered asking if you had change for a twenty, but I realized too late how stupid that would have been."

"That's so cute, Edward."

"You captivated me." She sighed at how perfect this man could be.

By the time Bella started yawning, she was finishing her fourth beer. Edward had stopped at two, wanting to be able to drive. He checked his watch shocked to see how late it was. They'd been at the bar for the last three hours. When Bella yawned again, Edward suggested he take her home. She reluctantly agreed, grabbed her purse, and scooted to the edge of the booth. Edward held out his hand to help her up but didn't release her hand once she was steady. He threw some bills on the table then led her out by the hand.

They separated just for a moment to get in the car and buckle up. Once Edward had the car in motion, he took her hand in his. Bella felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She liked the feel of her hand in his. She's always thought she had abnormally small hands, but they seemed to fit perfectly in his. She tried to focus on what he was saying instead of how she was making him feel. She was sad when they pulled into her apartment complex. He opened her door and walked her to her apartment.

"Here we are," Edward stated the obvious. She nodded. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too. We'll do it again though?" He smiled.

"Definitely. I'm going back to work full-duty tomorrow for a double shift. Can I call you day after tomorrow to make plans?" She nodded. "I don't want to say goodnight."

"Me neither."

Edward smiled then stepped forward. Bella stepped back until she was flush against the door. Edward placed a hand on the door beside her head. He leaned forward until his lips were an inch from hers. He searched her eyes, gave her time to pull away. He wouldn't rush her, but he'd wanted to kiss her since he first saw her in the bank. He didn't have to search long. Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Edward kissed her softly, never pushing to deepen it. He knew he should pull away, not rush her, but he took a few more seconds to savor the feel of her soft, sweet lips on his. Finally, reluctantly, he pulled away. Bella slowly blinked her eyes open to see him looking at her with a tender smile. She smiled in return. Unable to contain his excitement, Edward pecked her on the lips one last quick time.

"I'll call you in a few days," he whispered.

"Okay," she whispered just as quietly. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams." She watched him turn and walk away. Yes, she could definitely see this going somewhere.

* * *

**AN: Hello all! It's nice to be back even if it is only temporary. This plot is all courtesy of dreampills. She, one of my most devoted readers, is kind of a genius in hiding. She should be writing, or at least providing plots, as a part-time job. I guess she could continue being a doctor, or studying to be one. I don't know...only if it doesn't interfere with her true calling. :)**

Have a plot bunny that's been running through your head? Want to see your favorite characters in a certain situation? Want to see a specific event from one of my existing stories? Let me know, and I'll try to write it up for you.

Send me a PM with your ideas for a one-shot, that way no one knows what's to come. Below is an example of what I need. You can copy this into a message if you want. Be specific about what you want! Just keep in mind that this is a **one-shot, not a full story**. Don't give me something that can't be covered in approximately 2,000-6,000 words (that's not a lot). For an idea of how long that is, check out "Waking to a New Life." :)

Pairing:

Stand-Alone or Existing Story (which):

Summary:


	3. Contest Entry

It's been a while! I have missed you guys, and I promise that I'm working on something for you. I've written a story that may turn into a trilogy. Part 1 is complete, and part 2 is partially written. I plan to post here and on Fiction Pad. It's a story about Human Trafficking. One of my fellow church members works overseas with an organization that patrols borders and intercepts those that have been abducted. My story (Part 1) is one of Bella, a girl that's taken and forced into sex slavery. The story will discuss her time in captivity, but it's focused on her escape/rescue. Part 2 will focus on her recovery from the ordeal, and part 3 will focus on her thriving after that time in her life. I hope y'all will join me. If you're interested, be sure to follow me as an author so you see when it's posted.

Also, I've written a one-shot for a contest. Would anyone be interesting/willing to beta for me? If so, please send me a PM.


	4. Call For Help

It's been a while! I have missed you guys, and I promise that I'm working on something for you. I've written a story that may turn into a trilogy. Part 1 is complete, and part 2 is partially written. I plan to post here and on Fiction Pad. It's a story about Human Trafficking. One of my fellow church members works overseas with an organization that patrols borders and intercepts those that have been abducted. My story (Part 1) is one of Bella, a girl that's taken and forced into sex slavery. The story will discuss her time in captivity, but it's focused on her escape/rescue. Part 2 will focus on her recovery from the ordeal, and part 3 will focus on her thriving after that time in her life. I hope y'all will join me. If you're interested, be sure to follow me as an author so you see when it's posted.

Also, I've written a one-shot for a contest. Would anyone be interesting/willing to beta for me? If so, please send me a PM.


End file.
